jaromarblesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leida Hendrix
Leida Hendrix Roleplayed by Marbelle Shrake Leida Natalie Hendrix is a Pure-Blood witch from Lake County, Michigan. Quick Info Leida is a Dutch-American witch born in Sweetwater Township during the spring of 2015 to Greta Schoorl and Paul Hendrix. Her mother Greta is a retired Duelist, when her choice of career became too dangerous for an expectant mom she chose something slightly less dangerous, she became a tutor for small children specializing in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her father Paul works for MACUSA as just one of the best, brightest and highest-level Aurors who've been on countless investigations with the Major Investigation Department, he was selected for the special response team. She has an inherent pride in her family and being able to carry on the name. She didn't feel as though she was living in the shadow of either of her parents. As a matter of fact she was more eager than a child her age should be to try to follow in their footsteps. She practiced her own version of dueling with a flat wooden utensil and a stuffed animal or a wild one if she could get close enough. She even called her playing Auror when she would attempt to investigate something strange that may have happened around the house or in the neighborhood they lived in. She became quite bothersome with her snooping she was forced to stop before one to many of the neighbors had grievances. Her early days of self taught Auror training weren't something that she completely gave up on. She continued to spy on her neighbors but she became much more careful about what she was doing and where or when she was seen. She'd learned from her mistakes and she wouldn't allow herself to be caught without some sort of excuse. Her father taught her that improvisation isn't just fun it has a practical use as well. If she had actually passed training messing up could cost her life. She was on lock-down inside the house, not for something she'd done wrong because of poor weather conditions. Bored, it was at this time that she discovered her magic when she was seven, she made a butterfly kite float around her room. When she was eleven and she began her time at Ilvermorny she was quickly sorted into Horned Serpent, she was a bit upset to say the least. She wanted to be in Thunderbird, mostly because she liked the way it sounds. She did grow to like the reputation that Horned Serpent had, it wasn't the one she wanted to but with time she began to see how she fit quite well in her second home. She had been more of a hands on learner, she taught herself the only way she knew how. She gradually opened her mind and allowed herself time to reflect on theory rather than placating herself by delving into the result of each experiment without thinking. Traits Appearance Model: Paulina Singer Leida Hendrix1.jpg Leida Hendrix2.jpg Leida Hendrix3.jpg Leida Hendrix4.jpg Leida Hendrix5.jpg Leida Hendrix6.jpg Leida Hendrix7.jpg Leida Hendrix8.jpg Leida Hendrix WB1 .jpg Leida Hendrix WB3.jpg Leida Hendrix WB5.png Leida Hendrix WB7.jpg Personality Leida is weird for the sake of being weird. She doesn't like to feel as though she fades away when she's in a crowd. She doesn't like to see herself as one of the endless herd of sheeple going through the motions of everyday life. She doesn't go out of her way to be considered obnoxious or annoying to make herself feel unique. She gets bored easily and when she's bored things happen. She's got a series of involuntary movements, sometimes called tics, that she cycles through on a daily basis. No healer has ever diagnosed her with Tourette syndrome, however a lot of the signs that she does in fact have this neuropsychiatric disorder are very obvious. She's very sneaky and she doesn't like to be told that she can't do something. She's the type who has to learn for herself, she's got to do things the hard way otherwise she'll always have questions that can't be answered. Her habitual nonconformity has a way of guiding her towards making bad choices. She doesn't as clearly see the difference between something that's right and something that's wrong. She's learned that good people do bad things and bad people do good things. She's not a klepto or a pickpocket, but she does have a habit of taking and maybe keeping things. She doesn't steal, she only claims items that have gone unattended for varying lengths of time. Family Hendrix Paul Hendrix is a Pure-Blood American wizard born in 1993. Schoorl Greta Schoorl is a Pure-Blood Dutch witch born in 1994. Relationships Magical abilities Transfiguration Charms Trivia *Leida means: "loved by the people" *Natalie means: "born on Christmas" Links *User:Marbelle Shrake